


Red Love

by Meekorin



Category: K (Anime), K Project, Project K - Fandom
Genre: M/M, analsex, blowjob, bottom!totsuka, manfriction, maybe cross over, top!mikoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an inspiration of the K - Memory of Red Manga and the K - Radio Drama collection. <br/>It shows the everyday life of Homra and their everyday adventures and even If everything seems to be fine,  Mikoto is still struggling with his own destructive powers. That is why Totsuka helps him to stay calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story had been already posted on fafniction.net but I deactivated my account there last year sooo I put here. Hmmm I wrote this story almost 3 years ago so excuse the way of writing and the errors :P
> 
> I've always adored this pairing that's why I wanted to write a lovely, fluffy and maybe tragedic happy story about them, so that they can be together :)

It was red. Everywhere. Burning flames and this hot temperature. It rose permanently and was eating the man from inside out. What was this? Anger, hate or just despair? Whatever it was, It was the work of a genius, a well-intended innovation but the work of the devil in the false hands.  
Mikoto's eyes were closed as he heard men gathering around him. They were cursing and shouting at him which drove the red head more in a murderous mood. He could sense their fear beneath their anger.

As he opened his glowing red eyes and watched the men before him, he raised a single hand to make one movement and they flew through the air. More people were running towards him but he kept a straight face and did it again.  
More and more were coming at him but that had just risen his flames. He was firing so much that the environment became the same fire. As he noticed that it finally got quiet he assumed that there was no one left.

The man moved his head to every side, slowly and sighed through his nose. When he thought he calmed down, something inside of him suddenly awoke again. He looked at his hand which he used to fire his power.

Dark red marks were spreading themselves over the skin. It seemed as his hand was burning from the inside. As he looked at it, his vision became blurred and he had to cover his eyes. Like a hammer was pounding inside of his head he groaned. With one eye open he watched as the world was painted in flames and ashes.  
He was just bashing some gangs up and now everything was burning. Buildings, trees even streets. Just as the sky was clear blue and mocking him for his doing. Mikoto shook his head hard and vanished the horrible sight. He breathed in deep and tried his hardest to concentrate. Slowly, very slowly the heat was blown out.

He smoked a cigarette and made his way towards the Homra bar. As he walked he tried to revoke the past situation. Why did it escalate always like this? It was ambivalent. A pleasure to run riot but a curse afterwards the feeling of being eaten alive by the flames was a horrible experience. Even If this wasn't everytime. But too often.  
He opened the polished wooden door of the Homra bar and smelled immediately alcohol and familiar scents. Kusanagi was drying some glasses as he saw the King walking in. From the sight of the red head's face, the bartender knew that he was stressed out.

"You carry it too far as always, huh?" the blonde murmured as Mikoto sat himself down on the couch where Anna was already sitting and drinking her ice-tea. The King looked at his hand once again and clenched it hard as he noticed the blankets moving towards him.  
"hmm...how about a Thai soup for dinner?"

Mikoto watched as Totsuka's head appeared under the blankets. Those light brown eyes half asleep and the dark blonde somehow light brown hair ruffled.  
"You're here?" the redhead grumbled.

"Of course. I'm always sleeping here at times like this. Thanks to you!" he smiled.  
"Why is that? Those were just a bunch of weaklings."

Totsuka sat up in an Indian style as he covered his body with the blankets up until only his head was uncovered. He mustered the face of his long time friend.  
"Nah, you really didn't have to deal with them."

Mikoto just laid his head back and closed his eyes. Those people had threatened Totsuka, a member of Homra and a close friend which is why he couldn't let them go so easily. It could have been much less trouble if the male in front of him would just use his power to defend himself.  
But Totsuka was a pacifist and a harmless human being. Although he was very skilled he almost never used his power. There have been some times when he used them but those were just to make a fire in winter or for his cooking. 

"Why was I chosen to be a King?"  
"Why do you ask? I knew it all along." said Totsuka. "You're different than the others and that's why you attract attention from every side."  
Mikoto didn't look at the boy and made a furrow between his brows. People were scared of him or insanely interested in him and he never knew why.  
"But those people are important to you, don't you think so?"

Tatara watched Mikoto deep in the eyes and the redhead was searching an answer inside of them. Those soothing eyes were looking now to Anna which Mikoto followed quickly. The little white-haired girl stared at the King. Her eyes filled with his power and her smile was showing honest fascination.

He gaze at his hand and remembered that picture of his burning flesh. What would be If one day, he wouldn't be able to control himself?  
He was interrupted as Totsuka was standing right before him placing his hand into his fist.  
"Hey, don't sweat it!" he smiled.  
"Says the carefree-type..."  
Mikoto looked up to him with a worried look on his face. 

"There is nothing to be afraid of, King! Your powers aren't meant for destruction. They are meant for protection and I guarantee you that."  
As they both looked into each others eyes, Mikoto felt a pleasant warmth inside of him just by looking into the brown of this boy. The soft smile he gave him was soothing for his worries and somehow he didn't think any longer about that.  
"So what is this Thai soup thing?"

Tatara backed behind and placed his hands on his hips as he made a surprised face. "You never had one? Well It's about time! It's hot, bright red and spicy and the flavor are really interesting! So oriental!"  
"It's red?" Anna asked suddenly very taken by his words while Mikoto still was furrowing his brows.  
"Yup, nice red like Homra! Wanna help me do it? I'm almost done and you can add some seasoning!"  
Totsuka turned to the King and took his face in his hands. Mikoto looked in his eyes again.  
"And you, stop making such a face! It's not that bad!"  
"You want to cook?" He asked.  
"Hai! I'm really into it since some time."

He winked at him and took Anna by her hand as both went to the kitchen. Mikoto sighed and walked over to the bar where he order a drink. At that time the rest of the Homra Clan came through the doors making noises.

"Oi, we heard there will be soup?" Yata said. "Man, I'm starving!"  
The others sat themselves on the couch as Tatara and Anna came out. They placed the bowls on the desk as everyone was greedy grabbing them. Totsuka then took Yata's skateboard and tried his best to balance on it while everyone was eating. 

Of course he fell down and made a dull noise. Heads turned to him followed by laughing.  
"Hey, Totsuka-san you should leave it. A guy like you who has old-fashioned hobbies like bonsai planting, sucks at this."  
The other male stood up and rubbed his bottom on which he just fell. "Nah don't be like that Yata-chan. I like to try different things! And one of my new one is filming with an old-style camera!"

Suddenly he felt a tugging at his marine-blue jacket. Anna's big round eyes were searching for his as she looked up. "What about your song? Won't you sing?"  
He smiled brightly at her and patted her head. "Such a good child! Did you hear that, Yata? This lady here wants to see some of my hobbies!"  
The skateboarder just shrugged his shoulders. "Pff, making a big deal out of this."  
Totsuka quickly got his guitar and sat himself on the chair in front of the bar. As he began to sing everyone seemed to be charmed by him. Even Mikoto was captured by it as he heard him. It was just like Kusanagi said: That boy's a wild-animal tamer. Mikoto knew that all along. He was more than that a blessing that was only his own.


	2. Lucky item

Totsuka hummed to himself while walking through the streets of the town. He breathed in the warm summer air and sighed out happily. Yes he was happy. Back in his dark past he would never imagine, standing where he was now. Not until he met Mikoto and Kusanagi.

Back in the days when he was a different person. So lonely, so broken. The ability to hide everything under a smile was overwhelming. Of course, Totsuka has no need to think about horrible things that happened in the past. They were just toxic to his heart but sometimes, when one suppressed those memories so hard, they would crash down like a thunder. Randomly. Yes, he learned a lot in this time like how to be a friend in his loneliness.  
In times like this Totsuka was surprised about himself and would just shake his head. So much pain, so much despite it was horrible to even think about it. Kusanagi sometimes asked him about his past but Totsuka never answered correctly and he didn't want to bother anyone with his pathetic past.  
What counted was the here and now and the future for everyone. He found out where he belonged. This discovery was a gift to him, no a blessing. Without Mikoto and Kusanagi he wouldn't be there. He smiled softly and looked and looked through the shop window of a grocery store.

His many hobbies, concluding cooking, was another gift of him to paint his life even more colorful. He managed to be the housewife of the bar who would cook everyone a nice meal and look after the members. Especially the new ones which were an order from Mikoto.

His eyes caught some random guys as he looked into the window which reflected them. There were 5 of them, laughing out loud and making noises to scare people away. It reminded Totsuka as he had been pelted just because used to hang out with Mikoto and Kusanagi in his school time.  
He hoped that the small crowd would not notice him. Mikoto always complained that he was attracting attention but he was not the only one. When it came to such gangs, Totsuka was always the one everyone would look at just because of his weak appearance.

The power of the red Kings was in his veins, too but Totsuka never used it to harm someone. Although he was very skilled in using it, he barely protected himself. The boy walked faster and disappeared in a side street.  
Just as he turned himself a hand was laid on his shoulder. He startled and looked with big light brown eyes into the king's face. He sighed out relived.  
"Haaach...King you scared me! Don't do that again!"

Because of their difference in height, the redhead looked down on him with his amber-colored eyes. He leaned closer an mustered his vassal. It has been always been a habit of him to lean closer to the smaller male, nearly to intimidate but Totsuka never rejected him.  
The taller one looked out of the side street as If he was searching someone.

"Are those after you?" Totsuka shook his head. "Nope. Everything's fine. What are you doing here?"  
Mikoto took out a cigarette and put it between his lips and bowed his head down to the Totsuka who knew what the King wanted from him. He always wanted to see his vassal using more of his powers, even If this one insisted.

The light brown haired boy flicked his fingers and lighted it up. A deep tug and a desperate exhale followed from the other one.  
"Searching Anna." Totsuka watched him and looked in every direction. "Then why are you searching in a side street like this one?" he laughed as he pulled the taller man out of it.  
The bunch of the boys were still on the other side of the street and as they saw them they quickly bandied looks and strolled away. The light brown haired shrugged his shoulders. He knew that they would disperse once they would see Mikoto.

Totsuka knew that Mikoto was a kind of bodyguard to him but he never wanted the King to tangle into unnecessary quarrels. Even if the redhead was all fired up to kick some ass. Totsuka was always there to calm the lion.  
"I felt your presence." 

Mikoto suddenly said as they were looking for Anna. They walked next to each other. The smaller male didn't look at him and just smiled.  
"Is that so? And what about Anna's?"  
The deep voice sighed annoyed. "Lost hers as I was in thoughts."  
"Another Nightmare?"  
"Of course not..."

Totsuka didn't believe him. He knew this man for a long time to say what he was really thinking. Or at least he tried his best to feel what the King was feeling and in the last time he was somehow irritated by some things.  
"You really should do something about this, King. A kind of therapy you know? Well not like you would imagine but maybe I could help you somehow? Just come to me."  
"hm..."

Both suddenly felt a tug on their jackets and as they looked down they saw that Anna was staring at them with her big eyes. Totsuka immediately smiled brightly at her and bowed down.  
"Anna was quicker than us! Where have you been young lady?"  
The white haired girl looked down again and squeezed herself between the two men, searching for on hand on both sides.  
"I was on a playground but now..."  
Both noticed her stuttering.  
"What is it Anna?"

"I need to...relieve myself...and couldn't find a..."  
Totsuka laughed quietly and patted her head. A sign and habit of his. He always loved it to touch peoples hair and pat their heads.  
"Don't worry we'll find one!"  
They didn't need long to find a toilet and as Totsuka wanted to show it to her, Anna promptly let go of their hands, connected them and ran to the toilet.  
"I guess it was urgent."  
Mikoto then snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at their connected hands. It triggered something inside of him. He noticed that Totsuka's hands were chilly and raised an eyebrow.

"That's the little trouble-thing in our gang...we have just one lady and I'm already taking the job as the housewife."  
As Totsuka was murmuring to himself he felt a tug on his hand and was wrapped by the King into hug in which he covered the vassal in his black jacket. Totsuka immediately was cut off and felt the warmth of the taller man's chest. Mikoto's scent was strong and so familiar that it shut the smaller man's mouth.  
"Aren't you cold?"

He heard that deep voice above his head and smelled the cigarette that was puffed out at the same time. Totsuka was in a little trance as he inhaled all the scents and closed his eyes for some seconds. He heard the beating of the heart that was inside of this body.  
"Hmm...as always...a bit."

"That's strange. You have my power but your body is cold. Are you ill?"  
That caused the other one to laugh. He shook his almost shoulder length hair and took a step back.  
"No I'm fine. But my body temperature has been always like that."  
"You should use more fire."

"Pff. You're just looking for an explanation to use it, don't you?"  
Just as they separated from each other the white haired girl came running to them. She looked much happier and both asked themselves if she saw their little action or If she was really relieved. They walked back to the Homra bar but this time Anna insisted that Mikoto and Totsuka would hold hands and she was holding Totsuka's hand.  
The brown haired male thought the whole line why Mikoto and Anna were behaving like this. Anyway he would tolerate it. He noticed that the redhead would come near to him more often as he was about to say something. The smaller one was all happy about it. He loved the closeness of his King.

As they walked through Homra's door everyone went to his personal corner. Anna sat on the couch, sinking in and nearly trying to sleep whereas Totsuka walked over to the kitchen behind Kusanagi's bar. Only Mikoto was standing in the door, pondering about something. He then decided to go upstairs.  
Totsuka placed the foodstuffs on the tables and noticed that he forgot to buy seasonings. Those which he saw in the window. He sighed loudly and heard Anna asking.  
"What's wrong, Totsuka-san?"  
"uh...I forgot some things on my list..."

He saw the little girl coming to him and how she took the paper out of his hand. She took the plastic bag as well and turned around.  
"I'm buying them."

"Woah...wait, you don't have to! I'll buy them later or tomorrow! Or at least let me go with you!"  
The white girl shook her white hair. "No need. You stay here and take care of Mikoto..."  
She let him standing there with an opened mouth. That's when Yata entered the bar and was dragged out by the girl.  
Totsuka furrowed his brows and didn't know what to think about it. He rubbed the back of his head and looked after Mikoto. He followed him to his room on the second floor. The door was left ajar.

"King? You're okay? Anna said I should take a look at you!"  
He knocked and pushed the door open. As he walked in he closed them properly and looked around the room. A giant dark-red chair was in the middle of the room. The King's chair where Mikoto would usually sit and think about random stuff when he needed his peace.  
Behind that in the corner of the room was large bed also covered in red fabric an who was lying there? Totsuka smiled as he saw the lion in his state. He walked over to him and sat beside the man on the bed.

"Don't have another nightmare." He said and was about to stand up again but a pair of two strong arms were around his body, dragging him into the bed. His eyes widened as he looked into the sleepy face of his King.  
"Your my lucky item, so stay here."

The smaller one blinked several times as he heard Mikoto. He placed his hands on his chest which made the other one to open his amber eyes. There was something inside of him which Totsuka never had seen. It was so fascinating that he couldn't avert his gaze.  
Mikoto watched the peaceful expression of his vassal and couldn't imagine that someone in this world could bear hate against such a lovely human being. At this moment the King felt more than just sympathicity and it made him realize that this person was special to him.

He was just about to figure out how to show it so that he wouldn't crush him. Kusanagi was right, thought the King, he was in search for something. Something that would fill his heart and reconcile the roaring storm in his heart.  
In this fact, he wasn't the only one but he knew that this was a matter of sensitivity. He didn't care about anything now and just pressed Totsuka against him. He just felt the need of another beating heart beside him and not just any heart.

"Would you stay for a while...you're still cold."  
Mikoto realized what he was doing and what he was feeling and he didn't know that he was able to feel something like that but the urge was strong, almost greedy.  
"I do anything that pleases my King."

He heard Totsuka's soft voice and noticed how the smaller one buried his face into his chest as both slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Sensitive

Totsuka breathed in deeply. There was a relaxing warmth around him that made it even harder to open his eyes. He curled into the arms that were around him and noticed a familiar scent. Mikoto was napping peacefully, pressing Totsukas head to his chest as he buried his nose in the soft hair of his vassal, unconsciously.   
The smaller male opened his eyes lazily and felt how a hand was rubbing at his Homra mark which was on the left side of his back. How did that hand managed to go there so quickly? It was under his white shirt which was normally tugged into his pants but now it was all loosened up. 

He moved his head to watch Mikoto's face. It was so peaceful and relaxed which made Totsuka smile. Seeing his King in such state would let him doubt that he was a time bomb. Suddenly he stopped as he felt the hand go lower on his back. His light brown eyes went big as the warm hand wandered inch by inch lower almost to his bottom.  
He swallowed and noticed how his temperature was rising and how his face became red. Of course he often thought about Mikoto but he never believed that the King would actually be into something like this. On top of that, Mikoto was still sleeping so Totsuka didn't know It it was real.

"Oi...King..." he whispered and touched Mikoto's chest who was slowly opening his eyes. Those were hazy and not realizing who was in front of him. His hand was gliding on his vassal's lower back touching the sensitive skin.

The hand pushed Totsuka's body towards the owner and before the smaller male knew what was happening, the King just placed his lips on his neck making him shiver. A light heavyless kiss was placed on the pale skin and Totsuka's heart was pounding heavily in his chest.  
"H-Hey King...you're awake?" he asked breathlessly and touched the redhead's cheek who was opening his eyes again. He looked straight into light brown ones and needed to blink several times before he knew where he was.

As he realized the situation he looked over Totsuka and saw that his hand was on his vassal's back. He slowly pulled it out whereas Totsuka moved a bit away from him, giving his King space. He watched his friend's expression and smiled inwardly. The smaller male had rosy cheeks and avoided his King's gaze.   
"Um...did you sleep well?" he finally asked and sat up. Mikoto laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. "Hmm." he made and stretched himself. He just found out that he was beginning to touch his vassal and blinked. What was he even thinking?

He just hoped that he didn't scare Totsuka away with this. The redhead turned his face to the side and mustered the younger male who was pondering about something, looking the blankets. There was a strange silence when both just listened to each other's breath.  
"And you?" Totsuka's head got up and he smiled promptly at his King. "Yeah, told you that It's nice to take naps from time to time."  
"Yeah..."

Totsuka then took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. If someone would burst in right now it would look very ambiguously although nothing happened. But his shirt was crinkled and his hair was kinda ruffled.  
He buttoned his shirt and stuffed it in his pants like he normally did. As he combed his hair with his fingers, Mikoto also stood up and stretched his whole body. While Totsuka was about to open the door, Mikoto came close to him and took his hand in his own.  
"Still chilly."

"Ah, that! It's nothing...I'm going to cook and use my hands so they'll warm up."  
He didn't wait for a response, opened the door and quickly got through. He walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen while Mikoto was also strolling down after him, lighting a cigarette between his lips.

Totsuka who was in the kitchen, staring at the ingredients on the table and wasn't sure what he should think now. It was a simple gesture but a great impact. He didn't know wherever he should feel something or not. Or at least he tried to persuade himself that it was nothing.   
Mikoto was his King and when the King was in the mood for something so his vassal should be there to serve him. He nodded to himself. It was crystal clear, but how should he react? That part wasn't clear at all.

Despite his uncertainty he decided to act as always because his purpose was to please his King in every way that was possible for him. There was this glimpse to believe that Mikoto liked him because Kusanagi said that the redhead was one who hated to keep friends but somehow he felt that the King cared after him.  
Besides, Totsuka knew about Mikoto's condition and his destructive powers. He always did his best to calm the lion down by words, soft touches just everything to ease his worries. This feeling was confirmed everytime he saw Mikoto's smile or even peaceful sleeping face. 

He was kinda proud, If he could say it like this, to achieve that relaxed state of the read head. The light brown haired male hoped that one day Mikoto would say that he is proud his vassal. Mikoto on the other side was worried about something else.

He was aware that something inside of changed everytime he saw the brunette. It was almost like a drug having the smaller male around him. He made him calm and he was the only one who could protect the King from himself. 

As Totsuka was in the kitchen and Mikoto on the couch both men were interrupted with their thoughts as the rest of the Homra gang came through the door. As noisy as always, Yata was grumbling because of Kamamoto's weight and how slowly he was.  
Anna just past the loud boys and sat herself next to Mikoto. The King wondered how long she was waiting to come to the bar after being for hours on the road with the loudmouths.  
"Tiring, huh."

The little nodded and took out her magic marbles that were shining in the gang's favorite color. She placed them on the table and watched how they made circles. With her tiny hand she grabbed one of them and turned herself to face the King.  
"You want to read my mind?" Mikoto asked in his deep voice watching her out of his eye's corner. Even if she had the ability to read one's mind, he was the King after all and he was the one who could block her power.  
"It's different."  
"Mm?"  
"You're lovely red...it's even brighter than normally..."

Mikoto took a deep puff and didn't answer. Despite of his blocking, Anna still could see something. The child was more honestly than he to himself. The white haired girl jumped from from the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
"I saw the Blue's around the zoo, today." said Eric, rubbing his wrist. "I followed them just in front of the zoo's entrance."  
Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "What are they up to? A family getaway?" that made Yata snore loudly who doesn't even understood the sarcasm. "As If! Those damned Blues have no idea about family and bonds."

"A Strain?" thought Bandou loudly and everyone turned his head to him. In this moment, Totsuka and Anna came out of the kitchen. The girl carried the plates while Totsuka a big pot. It looked as If his thin arms weren't strong enough to hold it and you eventually give in, that's when almost dropped it.   
Kusanagi luckily just stood right behind him to take it out of his hands and placed it on the table. Totsuka smiled, a bit embarrassed about his weakness and opened the pot. Hot steam immediately came out of it and smelled of flesh marinated in wryly sauce. They boys around him got quiet and quickly sat themselves down.   
"Woah, Totsuka-san! This is amazing!" Yata praised while having a full mouth.   
"I'm glad you like it!!

As everyone was eating, Kamamoto suddenly asked where the brunette had been the midday. Totsuka almost choked on his meal and searched for a simple answer.   
"I was napping..." he glanced quickly over to Mikoto who held his gaze, somehow amused. Thankfully the blonde didn't ask where.  
"Say, I heard something about a zoo? I think Anna would be happy to go there! Don't you, my lady?"  
He looked down to the white-haired girl whose eyes sparkled by his words. She nodded eagerly and looked to everybody around as finally her eyes held still by the King. 

"If you like."   
"You come with us."

The King looked again at the kid and sighed through his nose while everyone was encouraging him to join them. In the end he gave in. Totsuka smiled widely. "Okey-dokey. Tomorrow we're going to the zoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. A burden?

Kusanagi was humming to himself while polishing the new glasses that were imported from England. He was always so proud of his bar and every little thing in it, even of Totsuka's decoration. 

As he was about to turn around, something dashed past him.  
Something that had a black beanie on his head and it drove on a skateboard right into the kitchen. Kusanagi's eyes shut tightly and only his ears heard the sound of glass falling crashing to the ground. He opened them slowly and looked down as one of the new items was destroyed.  
"DAMMIT YATA! THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" 

The skater boy startled up and hid himself immediately behind Totsuka who was polishing the dishes as well. "Energetic as always, huh Yatagarasu?" Totsuka smiled cheerfully while the boy behind him gulped hard. Both heard footsteps and saw Kusanagi coming through the door of the kitchen, a wicked smile on his lips.  
Totsuka, unfazed of the tension just went on with his work while Kusanagi tried to catch Yata. The two Homra members were running through the kitchen until Kusanagi grabbed Yata's hoodie and throw him through the open doors. 

"You think, Mikoto is the only one who can exaggerate with his powers?"  
Yata looked into the face of the man above him, flames dancing around him. "Woah...! I-I'm really sorry I'll be more careful!" He whined and tried to escape.   
"You better be or I'll burn your ass so you can no longer sit on it!"

The younger male gulped again nodded. He quickly sat himself virtuously on the couch. When it came to Kusanagi's belongings, there was rarely a joking-time. Although the man could be as harmless as Totsuka, he had his furious sides just like the King himself.

It was a strange mix but Yata understood while those three adults were such good friends. Two were total contrasts while one was a blend of both of them. Yata had forgot to count how many times he broke something in the bar but after the 7th time he stopped counting.   
Kusanagi huffed twice and calmed down again. He stretched his back and put a smile on his face as he came closer to Yata who was already shaking, eyes big. When the bartender lifted his arm, Yata immediately hedged from what could come next.

But the blonde adult just patted his head. "Really, be careful next time. Those were expensive and antique." With that he turned around and continued his work. Yata looked after him and sighed nervously just as Kamamoto and Eric came in.

"Don't say a word." Yata hissed and Kamamoto did as he was told while watching the smiling bartender. The two boys sat around him, waiting for the others who were arriving in dribs and drabs. As everyone finally gathered, Anna was getting pretty impatient.  
She tugged Totsuka on his shirt. "Can we go now?" The others looked at her, shrugging their soldiers. Everyone except Yata. "Yeah, let's go finally! I want to capture that Strain before those freaking Blues will do!"

"So you wanna go without the King?" asked Kusanagi and made Yata pondering.  
"Well yeah...so we can be one step ahead, you know?"

Totsuka smiled to himself. He was sure that Yata was talking about Fushimi and how he always wanted to better than him. He really used every little chance to be on top.   
"It's okay!" Totsuka intermiddled. "You can go ahead and I'll be waiting here for him. I bet he won't find the zoo anyway."  
Both heads turned to him and both smiled mischievously. They thought about the fact, that Totsuka was weak and that it was better to have him on a safe spot, in the bar or better right next to the King so that he couldn't be harmed so easily.

"That's a great idea!" Yata throw a fist in the air and jumped off the couch. He took Anna by the hand but then Kamamoto slapped it away taking the girl into his arms. "I think it would be better If I look after her, you just go ahead."

Yata shrugged his shoulders and drove out on his skateboard, the other guys following him. Kusanagi and Totsuka looked at each other. The blonde patted the smaller male on his shoulder.

"I think he will be late, as always. Put him in a good mood so he can relax a bit."  
Totsuka saluted like a soldier. "Yessir! That's the job of the vassal!"  
Kusanagi rolled his eyes but smiled while ruffling up the brunettes hair. The bartender lighted up a cigarette and followed the crowd. The light brunette shook his head as he looked out of the window.  
"They're really smoking too much..." 

After some minutes he laid himself on that couch and stared at the ceiling. "What am doing now?"  
Where even was their King? Of course, Totsuka always gave the redhead his peace and space but often wondered what he was doing. Beating the shit out of someone? Smoking? Walking around? How often could he do that? It's not like he was the business guy after all.   
On the other hand, Mikoto always slept for hours but never seemed to be well rested. It reminded Totsuka of his past and how he used to be back then. The memories were haunting him every night and every day.

Haunted by loneliness and pain, he tried to sleep his worries away but as soon as he woke up he never felt rested. It was a horrible cycle of never ending sadness and sorrow. Totsuka sometimes wouldn't recognize himself by the way he used to be in the past.  
A shadow of his own and the complete contrast to what he was now. After all, the people around him used to treat him like a piece of trash, an object, passed from one owner to the other. It wasn't real, at least he always tried to persuade himself of this. 

He was poisoned with the thought that he was needed even If it was just to clean a room or to serve as a punch bag and It messed with his head to be like that. But back then, It was the only reason to live yet the reason to die.   
He got hurt, so often and there have been lots of times when he broke down on the corner of a dark street in the middle of the night when he stopped pretending that he was strong or even good enough to be a doormat.   
Totsuka sighed out heavily and didn't notice the man before him. He was so deep in thoughts and almost half asleep that even the aura of the powerful King couldn't reach him.  
"Hm?"

Suddenly he heard the deep noise and opened his eyes, seeing amber ones just in front of him. Mikoto was really close to his face, must have bowed down to him and mustered his vassal curiously. Totsuka's eyes went big.  
"What's with you? It's rarely seeing you like this."  
"K-king! Um, like this?"

Mikoto wiped a tear from his vassal's cheek that was running down his face. Totsuka haven't even noticed this and was surprised how long he was in this state? There have been not many times when Totsuka showed his crushed side.   
He was always overconscientous to hide that part of him, showing just his smile and not bothering anybody with his past. Cursed thing was that sooner or later It would crawl out of the darkest corner of his heart and let revive the pain.

That's why he was scared to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. He just needed someone to lean on, knowing that this person wouldn't judge him or wouldn't be tired of him. Now he was with Homra, and learned to appreciate little things in life and everyone around him lifted him up without knowing.  
"Always so quiet, never saying a word about yourself but yet I can see it in your eyes. There is something you're hiding."  
The light brunette had no idea what was going on. He was just lying there and suddenly those creepy thoughts came back to him and here, right in front of his nose was standing his King, noticing his little break down.

Totsuka did his best to overplay it and smiled awkwardly as he rubbed his eyes and sat straight up.   
"Oh...I just...you know...I was kinda sleepy and..."  
As Totsuka was stuttering and searching for a good explanation, Mikoto simply pulled the smaller male by his collar to him, pressing his face into his white shirt. The other male abruptly stopped talking and gasped. 

Immediately he smelled the familiar scent and felt the comforting warmth of his body. He enlarged his eyes and opened his mouth, not knowing what to say as tears were gathering in his eyes. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes tight again while burying his face into the man's chest.  
His hands grabbed the white fabric, shaking. He didn't know why but it just came over him. Mikoto just stood there all calm and hugged his vassal. First he simply put his strong arms around him but as he felt the brunette shaking he tightened them around the smaller body. 

The King titled his head to the side of Totsuka's face and spoke into to his vassal's ear while holding the other male's back of his head. "I have never seen you this vulnerable. You know what this does to me?"

"I'm so sorry King...It won't happen again, I-"   
Mikoto pulled lightly on the brunette hair to silence him.   
"It makes me want to crave you even more."  
He laid his lips over the smaller male's. Totsuka's just let it happen and closed his eyes. He immediately tasted cigarettes but it he doesn't care about it. He was too happy yet felt so pathetic it drove him crazy.

Mikoto stuck his tongue out and licked over the soft lips of his vassal, asking for entrance which the other one granted. Their tongues rubbed against each other until Totsuka pulled away to catch some air. Mikoto stared at him calmly and mustered those red cheeks and those light brown eyes that were avoiding his gaze.   
He placed his hands on Totsuka's hip and pulled him closer. Totsuka didn't know what to say but somehow he felt like he needed to explain his state. He heard the redhead chuckling as he ruffled the hair of his vassal.

"Don't sweat it, huh?"  
As If Mikoto would know that the brunette was struggling with himself to say something.   
"Uh yeah...yeah you're right!" He nodded eagerly and felt how the cold inside his body slowly faded away. He took Mikoto by the hand. "Come on, Anna and the others are waiting for you!"

The King raised an eyebrow but let him drag away. Mikoto felt as If he had missed something that concerned the other male. He was always careful to watch over Homras weakest executive, making sure no one would lay a hand on him.  
But what stayed inside of that mind was something Mikoto couldn't see and he felt like he wanted to do Totsuka a favor, since the vassal was always caring after him. Although Mikoto wasn't the type of being lovey-dovey, he noticed that he was capable to do so when the smaller male was around him.

He swore to himself to make this little guy happy and to banish those dark thoughts inside of his heart. As they walked side by side, Mikoto pressed Totsuka to him which made the brunette smile. Yes, he would do anything to please him. Lastly, Totsuka was the only one who could help Mikoto to smile the fears for his own powers away.


	5. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hue hue hue SMUT PART POOORN ༼ ºل͟º༼ ºل͟º( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ºل͟º ༽ºل͟º ༽

Yata gritted his teeth as he saw the familiar blue coat in front of him. Fushimi stood before them, showing them his back. He gave orders to the other Scepter 4 members and shoo some people away that. Yata asked himself If Fushimi had been always this bossy?   
Kamamoto and Shohei looked at each other. When it came to Fushimi, Yata never listened to them. It was as if the teen had only his eyes for this opponent. His special opponent. The skater boy was all fired up to dash forward when Shohei grabbed him.

"What the? Let me go! Don't you see those blue bastards?!"  
"Of course I see them! I have eyes you know? Wait some minutes before doing things on your own again!"  
Yata struggled first but had to give it up since Shohei had a tight Kung-Foo-grip on him. The three watched the Scepter 4 bunch for a while and saw how they walked into a certain direction. They couldn't hear them because of the distance but quickly followed them unsusceptible.

But not for long. Yata was accidentally hiding behind a young woman and touched her awkwardly. The woman screamed and all attention where right at them. Of Course, Scepter 4 raised their heads to them. It wasn't that difficult for Fushimi to recognize the Homra member.  
He smiled wickedly and shouted to him. "Playing the virgin knight over there, Misaki?"

"Shut your mouth, Saru!" Came it back from the skater boy. He apologized to the young woman who gave him an offended expression.  
Kamamoto and Shohei did a facepalm and sighed synchronized. That was it, they couldn't hide any longer and Fushimi already noticed that Yata was with them. Their job now was it, to keep civilians safe because no one should be harmed only because those two had private matters to discuss.  
As Fushimi walked over to Yata, the teen had already been in a belligerent state. But soon as Fushimi got closer, suddenly a man with the same marine coat was standing tween them. 

The man shoved his glasses up and looked down. "Fushimi, save that for later. Didn't I give you an order?" Fushimi stared at Yata and made a face of annoyance. "Yes, King."  
The black haired swordsman turned around and quickly left the place with the other members. The Homra boy glared at the blue King in front of him. But this one ignored him and went as well. Now Yata was standing there like all dressed up and with nowhere to go. "Dammit."  
Munakata smiled to himself, he could feel the tension between those two but he couldn't let them be in a place like this and he didn't was in the mood for lecturing the skater boy and his loud mouth. 

"So many emotions from this Clan. I'm quite surprised." he murmured as he followed his subordinates. Yata looked at the other two and nodded. Kamamoto immediately called the others and told them which way to go. 

Suddenly a wild horse was running towards them. The subordinates quickly jumped to the side. They looked at each other for a brief moment and dashed after it. Yata, Kamamoto and Shohei went after them as well, with their cell phone on their ear.  
Kusanagi on the other side nodded and looked at Mikoto. "They found it." 

Anna opened her tired eyes and stood up, slowly walking into their direction. The three young adults walked after her until Totsuka picked her up.  
"It seems like this lady is excited to see the Strain but I think It's better to take her home, right?"  
The bartender nodded. "I think so, too. Anna seems pretty drained out. Although I don't know why and when did she use her powers? However, I'll be checking after the boys and you go back to the bar."

Totsuka smiled at him. "Kusaji is just like a mother." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. After all I think Mikoto doesn't feel like running after Strain as well, huh?"  
He looked at their King, an amused smile on his lips. Mikoto glanced over and got his message. The bartender was too forward for his own good, thought the King. But he could be on the same level as his bartender when I comes to human interactions.

He saw out of the corner of his eyes a familiar person. He smiled amused and raised an eyebrow at Kusanagi who followed his glance. The bartender smiled again as he saw Awashima, standing alone in front of the Scepter 4 members.   
"I guess, that's my entrance. See you later in the bar!"

Mikoto followed his vassal, being happy not to think about the others and the Strain. Although things were pretty tense he didn't care at all and It wasn't his job to hunt Strains. Scepter 4 was ordered to do this, not Homra but Mikoto knew that his subordinates loved to play cops and robbers with the blues. 

When It came to have fun in burning things down, Mikoto always let them be that was why Kusanagai had the job to make a low level before the gang would heat up too much. As both entered the bar, Totsuka went upstairs to lay the white haired girl into the room which was next to the King's bedroom.  
He laid her down and tucked her in. The vassal knew why Anna was so tired, it was all because she wanted to see through his colors and on the other side she searched the Strain. Although Anna had a good endurance to use her power, she was still a child.

Mikoto walked into his room and sat himself down on his bed. He took out the invitation he got from Munakata and opened it. It was a strange feeling to hear something from Weismann after all this time. 

Immediately pictures of his past came into his mind, how the silver haired Professor showed him his experiments in Dresden.  
He remembered how Weismann called him into his office to show him his Project. It was during the world war and Mikoto was happy to have broken from his ordinary military business. Those rats, which were infused with the powers the Professor invented, ran through the corridors of their cages.

Small swords of Damocles were flying over their heads and Mikoto remembered how bizarre he found it. While the rat with the blue powers, ran aimed through the corridors, his supporters were right after him, while the red one just exploded. Those members of the red alpha rat, seemed to be lost without their head, running in various directions.   
Mikoto always thought about it, If it would be the same with him and his subordinates? If he would burn out just like the test object, would his allies be lost without him? After all, they were attached together because of him. Once again he realized the responsibility he had over his gang.

Weismann back then, assured him, that this project was linked to "Freude", just happiness and Mikoto knew that this man wanted to create peace, not destruction. Then why did he have to lose his sister when all he wanted, was joy and happiness? Yes, he remembered Claudia Weismann, the shy and disciplined woman he slightly had admiration for her.  
That was the last time he saw Adolf Weismann, the words he said back then were still in his mind. To suffer from this lost, he could understand him. But leaving everyone and everything behind just to live forever in the clouds in his giant airship, called Himmelreich was something he never tolerated.

Down to the present day, Mikoto did not know who had attacked the Weismann base because after that he quit as a corporal and became the Red King, although he didn't want to. The feeling he got when he looked at the rat, dying from this power always recoiled him.  
Mikoto didn't catch when his vassal came to his room, asking him what was bothering him. But the red King was too deep in thoughts that he could answer. Totsuka understand that Mikoto wasn't hearing him at all and touched his shoulder.

He swung his leg over the King's thigh and sat himself on Mikoto's lap. The vassal could sense that Mikoto was once again far too thoughtful to pay attention to him that was why he used another method to distract him.

Amber eyes blinked surprised at light brown ones. The brunette smiled at him and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "King is thinking too much again, hm?" He titled his head. Mikoto slowly felt like something inside of him was melting as he looked into his vassal's eyes.  
This calming aura influenced him but somehow it triggered a certain feeling. He put his arms around the lower body and pressed Totsuka to himself so that his face was on his shoulder. The brunette was shy when I came to contingencies from his King but he wanted to make him feel better.

A pair of lips suddenly kissed his sensitive neck and make him shudder. He gasped as Mikoto sucked on the spot and bit on his lower lip. "If you...keep doing this...are you aware...you will get mixed up with me?"

Mikoto nuzzled his face into the soft skin and inhaled the scent of his vassal. "That's my intention...do you reject me?"  
"No...of course not! I'm King's loyal vassal...and I want to make you happy..."  
Mikoto smiled against that skin. "Then I'm going to make you happy, too." He pushed Totsuka off of him and pressed him on the bed. He bowed down do his vassal until their mouth were only inches apart. His two strands of hair tickling Totsuka's cheeks. 

"Those are my antennas, didn't you say so?"  
Totsuka blushed. "heh...yes..." He watched as Mikoto's fingers unbuttoned his white shirt slowly. "Then let me scan you."  
As the redhead slid the fabric aside, cold air was hitting the smaller male's skin, making him shiver. He placed his hands on the chest and rubbed the sides of the body while kissing Totsuka passionately on the lips.

The brunette closed his eyes on opened his mouth to let the other male explore his inner cavern. Their tongues rubbed against each, making the vassal pant more. Mikoto was smirking during the kiss and opened the other one's belt.

The soft pants of his vassal were making Suoh swallow a bit. He tried his best to control himself. Totsuka looked totally relaxed because he was happy that his King wanted him. He parted from the kiss and trailed down the jaw line. 

He licked and sucked on it, making the smaller male moan softly. As Mikoto gave him a mark, Totsuka's breath hitched. "K-King..." The redhead made a trail of kisses on the body by going lower and lower. He then stuck on on nipples which he licked around it.  
He circled his tongue a bit until he closed his mouth around it, sucking and massaging it. Totsuka bit his inner cheek, he didn't want to be too loud because of the little girl. He thought it would be otherwise that he was the one distracting the King.

But now he has been overtaken by the redhead who was slowly sliding his pants down. Totsuka was never the person who would show too much skin and it was an overcoming to do so but now It was just the King and himself and yet he felt more vulnerable than usual.  
Mikoto looked to and searched any sign of discomfort and he saw that Totsuka got his eyes shut tightly. He took off his black jacket and his white shirt which heard the smaller male. He peeked trough one eye and glanced at the toned muscular body in front of him.

The red king than spread his vassal's legs and pressed himself down onto him. He placed his arms besides Totsuka's head and looked down on him. The brunette panted and heaved his pale chest against the other ones.  
Mikoto was smiling down at him at as Totsuka finally opened his eyes to look back at his King, he realized that he had never seen smiling him like that before. It was such a beautiful and warm smile that Totsuka's mouth fell open.

He kissed the brunette on his forehead and shifted down to his underwear. Totsuka swallowed hard and blushed as Mikoto slid them down, revealing his private part. He grinned and licked the underneath to the top before sliding the whole member into his mouth.  
"Haaaah!" Totsuka moaned loudly and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. That skilled tongue of his King moved around the tip while he bobbed his head up and down making the smaller male crazy. He tried his best to keep calm and bit his lower lip.

He buried his fingers into that red mane. "King...If y-you continue.....I will...."  
But Mikoto did not have in mind to spot. He went on pleasuring his vassal on this spot and sucking him off. The noises he heard from above only encouraged him to take the member deeper into his mouth. He sucked hard on it and heard the moans from Totsuka.  
Such soft noises that make him smile. He was fragile and Mikoto did his best to make him feel good. He bobbed his head up and down and heard those weak pleadings to stop but with a final tug, Totsuka let out a long moan and came in his mouth.

"Oh...I'm so sorry King..." Totsuka breathed out and sat up quickly. He wiped the white liquid away, that was on Mikoto's corner of his mouth. The vassal's hand was shaking although he wiped it away with his fingers and realized that Mikoto was licking them.  
He paused and looked into amber eyes. He blinked several times and got red again. Mikoto swallowed half of the liquid that was in his mouth and spit the other half on his own fingers. He kissed his vassal lowered his hand to the other male's entrance. 

"You taste good..." he murmured during the kiss while Totsuka moaned. Mikoto pushed one finger into him, making Totsuka break the kiss and breathing the air sharp in. "Are you afraid?" The redhead asked.

"No I'm not..." Totsuka pressed out. Honestly, he was nervous but he wanted this. He wanted his King so much.  
"What If I'm going to hurt you?" Mikoto whispered, pumping the finger in and out but Totsuka shook his head. "I'm not scared...please do it, King...I want you."  
Mikoto's amber eyes darkened with lust as he heard his vassal. He pumped that finger in and out, searching for the special spot to make Totsuka seeing stars. After some time he inserted the second finger and pushed both deep inside, making Totsuka arch his back.  
"Ahh!"

He smiled and pumped them several times after taking the third one in. He saw how Totsuka's member came back to life and dripping all over. The brunette's breathing became more uneven and he had to calm himself down because of the slight pain. 

But every time those fingers brushed against his special spot he arched his back and moaned out loudly. Mikoto knew that he was ready and stepped back open his pants. But suddenly his hands were shoved away as Totsuka got up to open them.   
At first the redhead was surprised but than satisfied that Totsuka opened them because he wanted to give his King the same treatment. He pushed the dark blue jeans down and his boxers too, looking at the proud standing member. 

He swallowed hard and took it all into his mouth which making Mikoto throw his head back. As much as Mikoto enjoyed this he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Totuka softly on the bed again and lay down.   
Amber eyes met light brown ones. Totsuka smiled at him and laid his hands on the man's broad shoulders. The redhead guided his member to the other's entrance.  
"You're ready?"

The brunette held his breath and nodded while smiling. "Y-yes..."  
Mikoto slowly pushed in, feeling how the walls were slightly squeezing him. He looked up again and saw how Totsuka closed his eyes.  
He gave him his time to adjust to the feeling though he would like to slam into the smaller male. He clenched his teeth and slowly pushed in and out. Several times as he hit the spot.

"Ah...King...right there!"

Mikoto knew that this was the sign where he could move faster without hurting his vassal. He pushed in and out always aiming for that spot which made the brunette arch his back. He threw his arms around the King's neck and moved his hips to meet those thrust.  
"You mean, here?" said Mikoto while grinning. He took his member almost out only to slam right back in, hitting that spot dead on. "Aaah.... Yes!" was Totsuka's response. "P-please...faster...!"

How could Mikoto say no to something like that? He did as he was told and used a faster pace while hitting where Totsuka liked it. He placed his arms next to the brunette's head to steady himself while Totsuka wrapped his legs around the King's waist to push him deeper inside.  
He moaned out. "King...you're amazing..."

The redhead kissed him on the forehead and licked his ear shell. "Why don't you call me by my name, Tatara? After all...I have one."  
The brunette nodded. As a matter of showing respect, he always said 'King' to him but at the time like this has been a bit different. "Ahh...yes...M-Mikoto..."  
The redhead's eyes grew big and he had to swallow hard because of that whimper. It turned him so on that he immediately thrust harder into him. Totsuka moaned and groaned out loud and bit his lower lip to muffle himself. 

He shut his eyes and felt pure happiness. That someone would ever like him was a blessing. After this horrible time, he was able to feel again, to feel happy and to feel loved. He smiled as tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes.   
Mikoto froze as he looked down to his vassal, suddenly guilty but Totsuka touched his cheek. "Please...don't stop..."  
"Does it hurt? You have to relax, Tatara...."

Totsuka shook his head and tried to swallow his tears down. "It feels great.... I-I feel so happy, Mikoto..." The other male kissed him on the lips while moving again. He felt like his vassal's arms were clinging onto his body as If he would disappear. 

But exactly the same was Mikoto doing to him. "Tatara..." he breathed against those already swollen lips. "I...love you..." The brunette looked him in his eyes. "I love you, too."  
With a final thrust, Totsuka came again and loaded himself over both stomachs while covering his mouth. Mikoto quickly followed him. Both were panting hard as Mikoto slowly pulled out. He stood up, locked the door and laid himself between the panting vassal. He tugged Totsuka and himself in and pressed the smaller male to him.   
Mikoto was surprised about the fact that he got all emotional because of this little guy but he couldn't help it that Totsuka was having such a strong influence on him. The smaller male snuggled into the man's chest and breathed in the scent. 

Yes, this is home, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't know I just left the chapter how I wrote it 3 years ago and I have to say, I got a little cringe inside my stomach as I read it again. For amusement I left it like it was. . . I even put lyrics back then under this chapter at ff.net ... 
> 
> xxx
> 
> Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
> I'm looking right at the other half of me  
> The vacancy that sat in my heart  
> Is a space that now you hold  
> Show me how to fight for now  
> And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
> Coming back into you once I figured it out  
> You were right here all along  
> It's like you're my mirror  
> My mirror staring back at me  
> I couldn't get any bigger  
> With anyone else beside of me  
> And now it's clear as this promise  
> That we're making two reflections into one  
> Cause it's like you're my mirror  
> My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me...  
> xxx
> 
> Usually, I could make a cut here and end the story, however I still have more chapters where I let Totsuka get kidnapped and more drama happens. Dunno If I should continue ? 
> 
> hehe...thanks for reading,


End file.
